1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The image-capturing devices known in the related art include that disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H1-216306. This image-capturing device includes an image-capturing means achieved by arraying a plurality of focus detection pixels, via which a pair of image signals corresponding to a pair of images formed with a pair of light fluxes passing through an optical system are generated, as part of an array of image-capturing pixels assuming a pixel size matching that of the focus detection pixels. In addition, the image-capturing device, capable of generating image signals based upon the outputs from the image-capturing pixels, also has a focus detection function for detecting the focus adjustment state of the optical system based upon a shift amount indicating the extent of shift between the pair of image signals generated via the focus detection pixels through a method referred to as the split-pupil phase detection method.